


Keep Warm

by sweetlygleaming



Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-04 22:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 9,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11564811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlygleaming/pseuds/sweetlygleaming
Summary: *Written by request* Ross does what he must to keep Elizabeth alive after he finds her on the beach. Purely based on the 2015 television series starring Aidan Turner and Heida Reed. Alternate storylines for Ross & Elizabeth.





	1. Chapter 1

"Ross," Verity spoke her cousin's name with the utmost sense of worry in her voice as he read a note Francis left for Verity and Elizabeth to find. It mentioned a boat and the sea. Verity explained to Ross what she feared. The sea and the wind raged.

"Where is Elizabeth?" Ross spoke with urgency in his tone.

"She'd gone off after him. Oh, Ross. I'm frightened. Terrible harm may come to one or both of them."

Ross crumpled the note in his fist, "Demelza, stay here with Verity!"

He bolted to exit Trenwith, saddled his horse, and raced to the Cornish seashore.

The cold air slapped at his back. At the sea's edge some distance ahead, he thought his eyes could make out a figure lying upon the beach. He could come to see a mass of skirts on the sand. It was a woman.

"My God," as he drew nearer, he dismounted his horse in haste.

"Elizabeth!" He bellowed. He approached her seemingly lifeless body. He could tell she swallowed water, so he first attempted to purge her of it. Success.

Her body was ice cold as she was soaked through. Evidently, she nearly drowned. She had the faintest pulse.

She was almost too weak to gasp for air and choke. "Ross," she murmured barely alert.

"Don't talk. Save your strength. We must get you warm. We've not a moment to waste. Can you stand?" The question was rhetorical as he knew she was weak.

"Hhhh" she gasped as the weight of her soaked garments pulled her back down to the sand again after she struggled to slightly stand even with Ross's assistance.

"Forgive me," Ross began as he withdrew a pocket knife and split the laces of her gown's bodice to tear her gown away to remove the unnecessary dangerous and problematic weight. He needed to set her atop his horse. Either way, her body temperature was catastrophically cold. He had removed his frock coat to wrap her in it. He managed to mount the horse after he helped her to do so. He held her as she sank into him. Ross knew she must be dangerously close to hypothermia.

"You mustn't go to sleep, do you hear?" He patted her face and slightly squeezed her jaw to rouse her.

"Elizabeth, stay with me."

They rode to his home. He carried her in his arms tenderly yet in much haste across the threshold of Nampara. Thankfully, Jud and Prudie had a raging fire already going for themselves. He found them sat near it.

"Both of you out!" Ross ordered.

They looked at him confusedly.

"Now!" He commanded.

"Yes, Master. Right away, Sir."

"And do not return to this room for the rest of the night! Do you understand?"

When Ross was sure he and Elizabeth were alone, he lay Elizabeth down upon a woolen blanket upon the floor near the hearth placing a cushion beneath her head. He made haste to undress her-to strip her of all of her remaining cold and wet garments.

Ross's eyes were full of glimmering emotion as he undressed her-a fear and sadness in them...anxious and worried, but he couldn't let all of his emotions distract him from his task and ultimately getting her warm-saving her was his focus.

"I beg of you, Elizabeth. You must forgive me for what I must do. It's the only way to give your body the warmth it needs. He chafed her with another blanket and held her near to him. He looked away. "You are ice cold. The heat of my own body is the most effective way to warm you quickly. Please. You must believe me when I say I do not do this for my own selfish pleasure. He then stripped himself of his clothing.

"Ross...what..." Elizabeth's consciousness swirled. She was so weak. He feared she was becoming more lifeless and unresponsive, though her eyes seem to try to focus. A doe-eyed and glassy expression lay upon her face and her eyes sparkled as they drew in his bare form suddenly. He covered her with a heavy blanket, and he softly turned her body towards the fire.

"Dwight can tell you of the fatal danger of hypothermia. The heat of my own body will help the temperature of yours to rise to normal again." Ross spoke to her as he felt he should explain his actions, though he knew this explanation was in vain for Elizabeth seemed slightly delirious. And, though his true purpose and intentions were entirely honourable and heroic, Ross also seemed to continue to speak to distract himself from the reality of it all. Pure adrenaline and energy were devoted to his goal.

"You are a strong woman, Elizabeth." He wanted to say self-sacrificing but thought better of it. This also was not the time to mention the past or speak sentimentally, though he had to keep her awake. It probably was not the best scene for reminiscing or telling stories, but he couldn't allow Elizabeth to fall asleep just yet.

And yet, he loved Demelza. It would break Demelza's heart should she witness this. He prayed to God that Demelza had listened to him and stayed at Trenwith. Honorable or not and though he acted purely in emergency, Demelza should not look upon Elizabeth and him in this way-bodies bare together. He could not think of the possibility of Demelza seeing this-them now. He felt Elizabeth's body become dangerously relaxed against his. Perhaps, Elizabeth had lost all strength for violently shivering. Her breathing became so light, Ross had to concentrate to feel for it.

"Just keep breathing," Ross whispered.

"Elizabeth, you mustn't close your eyes, do you hear? Stay awake." There was power in his voice then. It was not yet safe-in her state of health-to fall asleep.

"I'm so very cold." She spoke, her voice no louder than a whisper. He brought his body firmly but not harshly against hers under the blanket and wrapped his arms around her from behind her as she faced the fire. He concentrated on radiating the heat that she needed.

"You'll be warmer in a moment, all right? Hang on. Stay with me." His skin suddenly felt as if it could be set aflame with the heat of his own body should he command it to do so. He willed himself to rescue her from almost certain death.

"Keep... holding... me... please...Ross. Don't let me go." Elizabeth replied hushedly and exhausted. Ross knew not what to make of this response. It was perhaps out of delirium or perhaps... He dare not analyse it.

"Don't be afraid. I'm here..." He paused. "You will be warm and well. I promise."

He did not ponder how long she'd been lying on that beach or how she'd come to be in such a state. She seemed to have been swallowed in the sea but determined to escape the depths of death.


	2. Chapter 2

It was if by some miracle after what seemed hours and hours of holding her under the comfortable weight of the heavy blanket and against the warmth of the fire, Ross could feel Elizabeth's pulse and heart rate had indeed returned to normal. She breathed with ease and consistency. He let go of her for a short time to quickly throw on a bit of clothing. He carried her draped in the blanket to the bedroom, so that she'd be more comfortable. He searched out something to clothe her in. Did Demelza have a nightgown somewhere? No, he thought. She usually slept in his shirts.

Upon awakening from her delirious state, Elizabeth seemed frightened-not knowing where she was or why. Ross relayed the story of how he found her on the beach, the hypothermia...Eventually, Ross was able to soothe Elizabeth's panic. He told her out of emergency and necessity, he acted quickly but respected her dignity.

Elizabeth now knew she had to come to terms with the fact that Ross saw her at her most vulnerable state-in the most vulnerable condition. She saw sense in now dropping the facade of formality she always wore. There was no need to display such a formal social appearance with Ross now.

He had acted on instinct. He'd seen soldiers succumb to hypothermia. He could not let it happen to Elizabeth. He acted in haste to save her life, but he was not so roguish as to disrespect the sacredness of her body nor was he a cad.

He fetched one of his long shirts and as she was wrapped in the blanket, he put it over her head and pulled it down until it covered her removing the blanket beneath it only after each section of her body was covered with the shirt. Then he lay more blankets over her.

She did not protest. Elizabeth was alert but her arms and limbs too weak to move to dress herself.

"Thank you." She muttered.

Ross then took a smaller towel and gently began to rub it back and forth and around her hair gently to dry it with such tenderness.

She could not help but blush a bit.

"You'll need to stay in bed to recover. You'll need some time to rest comfortably. "Here," He poured her something warm to drink, held it to her mouth, and assisted her as she swallowed.

Elizabeth's mind then suddenly flashed back to those moments of Ross holding her to keep her warm. Their bodies were bare, but she knew that he respected her, treated her with dignity, and as gentlemanly as possible in such circumstances. Her memory of the evening solidified her belief that Ross acted with such care.

Ross looked down fearing what she might think of him.

"You couldn't remain in those drenched clothes. I had to undress you...I had to hold you to warm you. It was a matter of life and death. Not a selfish act but purely in emergency. I would not harm you...but protect you."

Elizabeth bowed her head. "I know. You saved my life. I am grateful...truly...forever indebted to you, Ross. How can I ever repay you for..."

"I ask for no payment. You must know that I care deeply for your well-being...your existence...your living. However, any human being would not simply let you die on that beach."

"Any human being would not have known what to do-as you did."

"Right. Can I leave you?" He continued.

"If you must," Elizabeth replied.

"Yes. Jinny will look after you here now. She has fetched Dwight Enys. I must go to Verity and Demelza to let them know of your safety." Ross let the doctor and Jinny in.


	3. Chapter 3

Once at Trenwith, Ross found Demelza and Verity in the sitting room before the fireplace. Verity was evidently wracked with fear and worry. Demelza seemed to be the one with a hopeful and optimistic temperament. She was comforting her still.

Ross burst into the room, "Elizabeth's safe!"

Verity jumped up from her seat.

"Where is she now?" Verity excitedly asked.

"Nampara." Ross answered.

"Nampara?" Demelza glared.

"To be quite abrupt, I found her on the beach near death. She nearly drowned. I was able to revive her. It was an easier ride to Nampara from there than to Trenwith. I'm sorry. I had no extra moment to send word until I could come myself now. She's recovering at Nampara."

Demelza continued to stare at her husband trying to read past his vague explanation.

"Oh! May we all go to her now?" Verity was anxious to see her.

"We may."

Back at Nampara, Demelza entered her and Ross's bedroom where Elizabeth lay in their bed. Verity accompanied her. Ross walked in behind the two of them.

Though Demelza at first wore a sweet expression upon her face, one of the first things she noticed as she glimpsed at a very weak and pale Elizabeth lying in her and Ross's bed was that Elizabeth wore one of Ross's shirts. Demelza's sweet expression diminished into a blank almost obviously irritated stare.

Ross noticed Demelza's expression glancing sideways at her.

"Demelza..." Elizabeth spoke quietly, "Verity..."

"Elizabeth, you frightened me so. Thank God for Ross rescuing you."

"I am so very grateful to him," Elizabeth looked at Ross with sparkles in her eyes.

Verity's joy was interrupted by thoughts of her brother still missing.

"Ross, has anyone word on Francis?" She couldn't let another moment pass without asking after her brother.

"It pains me to have to say this, but he is presumed lost at sea." Ross said in a deep and serious tone.

Verity covered her mouth in shock and tears filled her eyes.

Elizabeth's face changed to that of a startled Doe. The shock of what she experienced and her fear for Francis engulfed her.

Demelza placed a hand on Verity's shoulder then left the room with Ross to speak to her husband in private.

They walked into the kitchen.

Demelza stood her hands gripping a tabletop looking down trying to find words to begin a discussion that would clearly turn to a quarrel with her husband. She pondered before looking Ross in the eyes saying, "She's wearing your shirt."

Ross nodded.

"Did the servants undress her? Could they not have found her something else to..." She stopped, noticing that Ross never looked her in the eye as she was speaking then.

"You undressed her." Demelza paused, beginning to choke with frustration. "Where were the servants? Why is it you had to, hmm? Answer me that."

"Clearly, you don't understand the gravity of her condition then. She was soaked through, hypothermic..." Ross responded.

"I had to act quickly. I had no time for their questions nor their judgements nor glances."

"Ah, yes." Demelza looked away sighing with an annoyed look on her face.

"Elizabeth nearly drowned, then nearly froze to death. I did what I had to do." This time it was Ross who paused with a sad look upon his face though he was becoming agitated with Demelza's tone.

"Tell me, Ross. Does her body please you more than mine?" Demelza was so frustrated, she spoke before she truly knew what she was saying.

"When you behave like this, you are no better than Francis." Ross's words were a heavy blow. "Jealousy is very unbecoming. It is not in your character to ask me such a thing."

Demelza's frustration broke down into tears.

"I remain true to you, Demelza. It is you who are my wife." Ross replied and then walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Demelza grit her teeth and re-entered the bedroom. She must find it in herself to once again be kind and friendly towards Elizabeth. She did not wish them enemies, but Ross was not making it easy for her. Elizabeth was perfect in beauty and character as a lady of her class and kind was meant to be, but now Demelza would soon fear Elizabeth may become even more so to Ross, as she would soon discover that Elizabeth in her recovered state transformed into someone more like Demelza herself. She appeared more natural and earthy, much less aloof.

"I came to see if there was anything you needed." Demelza muttered.

Elizabeth's voice was still quiet with exhaustion, "No," Elizabeth smiled graciously at her, "No, there is nothing. Thank you. You're...you've always been so very good to me, Demelza...so very kind."

Neither of them knew Ross was listening and slightly looking in at the door.

Demelza made no reply.

Elizabeth's eyes darted as she spoke again, "I...I hate to think that I have stolen your bed. Perhaps, I can be moved into another room."

Demelza shook her head, "Don't trouble yourself about it. Ross and I can sleep elsewhere. Though we apologize we

had nothing finer that was comfortable to dress you in for clothing to sleep in."

"Oh..." Elizabeth paused, looked down, and tugged at the ends of Ross's shirt she wore, "It is no matter. I appreciate this. It's very soft upon my skin...quite...comfortable. I...like...it." Elizabeth began to turn a blushing shade of red as she was not sure if she was beginning to say too much. She didn't know for certain whether Demelza knew all of the circumstances of the previous evening's and morning's events.

"Ross's shirts are comfortable." Demelza mocked with a tone as if to convey that she herself had more knowledge of what it was like to wear them.

"Judas! That was rude of me. 'Beg your pardon." Demelza added.

"Oh...I thought...this isn't yours?" Elizabeth pretended not to know the shirt she wore belonged to Ross, but Demelza saw through that.

"I...I'm actually quite warm beneath these layers of blankets."

Ross entered with Verity again.

"I hate to think you all expect to wait on me. Please, do not worry for me. You need not fear of such. I truly require little. I am happy to simply live-to be alive.

The adrenaline Ross experienced for rescuing her had finally begun to wear off, and things were coming to focus and light-including Elizabeth's natural beauty and genuine kindness-it was as if she became the girl he once knew again-His mind flashed to them years before-hand in hand, running wild and free-running along the Cornish coast.

...

Another full day and night passed, it was morning and Demelza stood baking and cooking in the kitchen simply for no other reason than she was better at it than Prudie. All were grateful for her skilled recipes.

Prudie shuffled in.

"I've a story to tell you you might want to be knowing, Missus."

"Doubt it, but what is it, Prudie?" Demelza answered.

"Well, I went round to check on her this morn', and it appeared that beauty of a lady was dreaming of Mr. Ross, she was... Calling out his name all pretty, cozying up asleep with the covers in yours and his bed, turning softly round with a smile on her face as she slept...as if she was having some sweet dream of him. Obvious one don't know what they say or do in dreams later. I wager she won't know that she carried on like that-moaning and sighing was she."

Demelza glared at her and bit her lip scowling with agitation and annoyance. She wished Prudie would've kept her mouth shut and the knowledge of such a scene to herself. If Prudie had any decency, though by now Demelza knew how crass she could be, she would have remained silent. Demelza preferred not to know of that.

...

When Elizabeth woke, she lifted her upper body slightly in the bed and looked around to find herself certain she was alone.

"I must go. Why do I dream of...It's wrong of me to stay any longer." She spoke to herself, ashamed of her own good dreams-the dream of being Ross's wife, of being in his arms as his wife.


	5. Chapter 5

Elizabeth rose from the bed and stood. Before she could cover herself and wrap up with the blanket to search out Demelza to ask her to borrow a gown and explain that she must dress and return to Trenwith, Ross opened the bedroom door. Elizabeth stood barefoot in his shirt- her legs bare from the knees down.

Ross's eyes seemed to glance her over quickly before asking, "Why are you on your feet?" He walked over to her.

Elizabeth stammered at his unexpected entrance. "I must... return... to Trenwith. I...shouldn't... inconvenience you like this. I feel as if I'm trespassing upon your and Demelza's generous and good nature. I just need to rest. I can rest in bed at Trenwith.

Her face though still beautiful was pale and gray. Her color had not yet quite returned.

Suddenly, she felt queasy, and collapsed slightly, but Ross predicted her faint and caught her.

He swept her up to place her in the bed again. "That is out of the question." He muttered softly and deeply some words projecting slightly more than others in his phrasing. His tone and his eyes entranced her, and she locked eyes with his-staring deeply yet softly. Her own eyes were sparkling.

"I'm..." She paused as he lay her down upon the bed. She continued to gaze into his eyes, "sorry."

"You're in no condition for any sort of travel or outdoor transport. You must stay in bed for a few more days to truly regain your strength. Stop your apologies. We are eager to be of service. We both wish your health restored.

Have you eaten anything?" Ross's next mission was to feed her.

He was so genuinely caring and beautiful, Elizabeth began to break down into a sob.

"Forgive me. I'm just...overwhelmed."

"You've been through an ordeal. Do not apologise for your emotions." Ross responded.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I might give Ross/Elizabeth a Mr. Darcy/Elizabeth-inspired moment.*

Demelza relented in an argument with Ross that Elizabeth should extend her recovery period at Nampara.

More days passed and one afternoon Demelza sat at Elizabeth's Nampara bedside having tea with her. Elizabeth began a personal discussion, "Demelza? Please, don't think me rude or quite royally ungracious...I've been...washing... using the pitcher and basin daily of course, but...Is there anything you or Ross do when you really want to soak to clean yourselves...Is there some other source to aid in such?"

"The lagoon."

"Lagoon?"

"If you want a good cleaning, yes. If the sun's hot enough out."

Elizabeth's new-found earthiness seemed to be squashed for a moment.

"Oh, I don't think I could...What if I were to be seen?"

"It's a secluded spot. Not many know of it. Keep a good look out before you get in..." Demelza said.

"As you know, I do not excel at staying afloat in water." Elizabeth remarked.

"The water's still. No swimming needed really. Just wade out a bit, get under the blue water, and clean yourself. But, are you up to it? It's a wonder you've not taken ill with cold and cough after your nearly drowning o'er a week back. The flush of your skin looks better..."

"It's your excellent herbal teas, I believe, that have contributed to my good health. I believe I have you to thank." Elizabeth replied.

"Understand you have to walk a rocky bit to get there." Demelza described the route.

"Oh...I...see." Elizabeth answered.

...

Days later, when Ross had not yet returned home from the mine and Demelza the market, Elizabeth decided she would search for the lagoon Demelza spoke of. She was eager for the fresh air in any case. She was feeling stronger, and the sun was hot.

She followed the cliff's edge and a hidden path Demelza described.

"Oh how pretty!" Elizabeth spoke as the vista of the lagoon came into view suddenly.

She reached the water's edge. She wanted to test the water before deciding if she was capable of the courage to fully bathe in it.

She lifted her skirts to just above her knees. Her legs were stockingless as she was quickly borrowing one of Demelza's dresses to to wear outside.

She surveyed her surroundings-the cliffs and the surrounding land.

"God, make me brave." She encouraged herself as she stepped back out a bit beginning to unlace the front of the bodice.

She was suddenly shocked as the sculpted form of a human male emerged from the water little more than 6 meters (about 20 ft) in front of her. He was obviously cleaning himself or swimming but she truly had not known he was there. His lower half remained under the water. He had been fully submerged under the water and swimming further out whilst she first focused out over it, and the sun's glistening rays reflecting off the water's landscape had blinded her from spotting the man at first. She had not believed anyone there.

He ran his hands through his wild black hair as if to quickly run the water out of it. His tanned back was to her.

My God, it was Ross! She had not planned such an encounter!

Would Ross believe that? She must escape. Could she escape unseen?

Ross turned suddenly.

"Elizabeth!" Ross was stunned and confused to find her standing there.

His body from the waist down was only barely protected and disguised from her view by so being under water. He instinctively lowered his arms in front of him for cover.

She had not gotten further than the unlacing of her bodice before such a surprise. She thanked the heavens. How infinitely more compromising would it have been if she were as nude as him! Yes, she was in a compromising situation with Ross as her rescuer weeks ago. She knew the evening of her rescue he had to have set eyes upon her bare body however briefly, and she faintly recalled his then-his sculpted arms and how they were wrapped around her, his chest against her back, the warmth of his body firmly against her own holding her... but this was different. It was not a scene of emergency or necessity. She was no longer at death's door or only half-alert. She was fully aware of her surroundings now.

Elizabeth's face turned crimson.

"Ross! I'm so very, very sorry, Ross! Please, forgive me! I had no idea..."

He waded only slightly closer in to the shore, so that he might hear her better.

"But, what are you doing here?"

"I came to...to..." She was almost too embarrassed to make an admission of her reason, "to bathe...that is...to wash...to soak..." She felt she was burying herself in shame further and further with each new word. Ross must have seen the front of her bodice was unlaced and that she had taken the first step of undressing.

"To bathe? Wash? Here? You?" Ross repeated unwittingly and bewildered with a mocking tone in his latter words. Elizabeth was then unsure he believed her. Truly, he thought her incapable of such an earthy, natural and primative outdoor pursuit. A woman of her breeding surely would not hear of such an act in the open air and water.

"To clean myself, yes...well...Demelza said..." Elizabeth stopped herself from finishing her sentence deciding it better not to elaborate in this instance. "I thought you were at the mine. Oh, Ross. I beg you to forgive my intrusion upon your...blissful solitude." She paused, her mortification growing in intensity. "I shall leave you. Please, forgive me." She begged again and slightly bowed whilst holding on to her skirts to take her leave.

She stayed too long. God, she thought, she should have instantly taken her leave without explanation. Perhaps, that was better than standing there engaging him in conversation whilst he was nude in the water before her. No, then perhaps he would think her intentions were to spy on him or gawk at him. Oh! What did it matter now? She must have appeared so anyway lingering so long. How could she face him now? God, she should've waited til she returned to Trenwith.

Her dreaming of Ross so many nights during her recovery did not help matters.

Elizabeth battled each day with repressing her feelings-feelings of love kept in her heart-for Ross Poldark.

She left a note for Ross and Demelza describing her immense gratitude for their aid and that she felt she outstayed her welcome and how she returned to Trenwith.


	7. Chapter 7

Elizabeth was restless in her bed alone at Trenwith. She could not help herself. Her thoughts drifted to Ross. She believed God would punish her for it, but her mind would not rest with thoughts of him. She hated herself for it. She wished she could have made right her marriage to Francis, but it had been a troubled one from the start, and he had not nurtured it or given her time to grow to love him as she did Ross. She discovered Francis was not a patient man. She had done what was the honourable thing in society by upholding her promise to Francis, complied with her mother's wishes, but her heart had been bestowed elsewhere years before-This they both knew. But, what else could she have done? Oh how she wished Ross would have come riding on his horse in those early days to take her away-somewhere far away, some place they could have escaped societal expectations and pressures-a place where they could have been together, but...what kind of life would they have had? ...If only she was truly free to marry devoid of thought for reputation.

She tried to love Francis as she did Ross, but Francis did not give her time nor chance. His jealousy overcame the kindness in him. He reviled Elizabeth, degraded her, disrespected her, was unfaithful to her...It hurt. He promised to love her, and yet he was so cruel. Though, for all Francis's ill treatment of her and his family, she felt his loss.

Though, Francis pushed Elizabeth away further because of his vile behaviour, she was indeed ashamed that she could not stop thinking of Ross. Though, physically, she remained true to Francis. Her heart would always belong to Ross.

...

(Flashback)

Ross & Elizabeth held hands as they ran along the cliffside laughing. He was trying to steal a kiss, so she ran from him playfully. He chased her and captured her-wrapping his arms tightly around her frame. The force of it caused her to fall to the grass, though that was not his intention. He apologised sweetly though giggling.

"My love," he could not help but laugh, "I had not meant this."

"Ross Poldark, you are no gentleman."

"Elizabeth Chenowyth... are you a lady, Miss?" He gleefully responded eyeing her bare feet.

"Not today." She smiled. She kissed him first quickly and yet fully-an unexpected initiation of intimacy. Ross was bewildered. She wondered why he was so shocked. They were alone. She knew no one could see them or spy on them.

She then allowed Ross to hold her in his arms as they sat staring out over the sea. They promised themselves to each other.


	8. Chapter 8

*Elizabeth dreaming*

Ross & Elizabeth exited the Church to a shower of rose petals...In a blur, she was being carried over the threshold of Nampara in a bride's dress. "Welcome home, Mistress Poldark."

Ross set her down, but she lovingly kept her arms around him.

She then created a feverish profusion and composition of kisses upon him. *Her senses though she was dreaming projected that she had never felt so happy. Her sensations were so real.*

The kisses continued. Ross blindly guided Elizabeth on a path to the bedroom whilst continuing the kissing.

Standing behind her as she stood at a dressing mirror, he took her hair down gently for her as if he were her servant. Then his eyes closed as his mouth trailed her jaw seductively. His hands unfastened her wedding bodice at the front. He had already stripped off his frockcoat, but Elizabeth turned suddenly to unbutton his waistcoat. With a need so urgent, she was not careful and nearly ripped the buttons. She untucked his shirt from his breeches quickly as well. She then slowed embarrassed by her haste and pulled Ross's shirt over his head lovingly. She took a moment to worship his bare skin-running her hands along his chest gently. Her tender touch was more than Ross could bear. Ross finished unfastening her gown. She stepped out of it. In a blur, they were on the bed. Her body was bare and so was his. They reveled in the warmth of each other's arms. Elizabeth suddenly took control. She knew not how, but Ross allowed her the freedom to take charge. She kissed him down the front of his body-from his throat to his navel. How long she wished for this! She sweetly guided him to an upright seated position and as gracefully as possible straddled his lap. Their legs bent slightly and bodies entwined. She embraced Ross tightly as their bodies joined desperate to hold him. Her chest pressed so tightly to his, she could feel his heartbeat. His hands massaged her bare back travelling from her lower back to the center then slightly higher whilst their bodies moved as one in a romantic and passionate rhythm.

...

Elizabeth awoke startled to the clanging of the clock in the hall. She had not shut her bedroom door. She placed her hand over her heart as she shot up in the bed with a whispery gasp.

She put a hand over her eyes as she lay back. "My God...What's come over me? Please...God." Frustrated, she then whispered "Damn, these dreams." Then she spoke louder. "For pity's sake, is there no end to this?" So many emotions overwhelmed her, she could feel the tears welling in her eyes. Normally, as a lady, she would not use such language, but she was so possessed by these dreams of Ross, she cursed, unable to keep her wits about her. He was a married man and she a married woman. They could not be! But, had she truly her heart's desire, Ross would have been her one and only.


	9. Chapter 9

Demelza lay in bed unable to fall asleep next to her husband, as the words of Francis's letter plagued her mind. Indeed, she had uncrumpled the note, the day Ross searched for Elizabeth. Among its contents were poetically phrased words from Francis detailing that he knew he was not first in Elizabeth's heart-that she did not truly love him; that she bore and became the mother of his child out of duty and not true love. He could never amount to what Ross amounted to in her eyes and heart. All Francis's concerns were synonymous with Demelza's own personal worries. She was not a woman content as second best, though she thought herself cursed to acceptance of that. With Elizabeth free, would Ross abandon her? It seemed she lacked much confidence in herself and trust in her husband. She had to voice her worries to Ross or they would eat away at her. She and Ross were not a couple who excelled at communicating their emotions and discussing feelings. Demelza catered to her husband's more often than not. While she did lash out at him some of the time, she walked away leaving the issue unresolved.

"Ross," she spoke trying to wake him.

"hmmmm" Her husband answered sleepily.

"You won't abandon me, will you?" She spoke bluntly.

"What on earth...for God's sake, Demelza." Ross sat up. "Do you think so little of me? We made a vow. I promised to be true to you. I love you. Do you think me a libertine who shall abandon you without a thought? I say it again, I love you. Shall I prove it to you?" Ross then began to hover over his wife kissing her.

Demelza turned her face to the side looking away, her hands about her husband's neck.

"But...Prudie said..." Demelza began and Ross stopped his intimate affection.

"She saw you...that night...of Elizabeth's rescue...You held her...Elizabeth. Your bodies were bare together. You held Elizabeth, and you would not let go." Demelza continued.

Ross gave an exasperated sigh. "I told Prudie..." He then stopped his explanation, realizing he should not speak to Demelza of his warning to Prudie not to return to the room where he and Elizabeth lay together in each other's arms for the emergency transmission of warmth.

"You must know I had to...Elizabeth could have died. I could not let her die."

"Prudie said she witnessed the desperate tenderness you bestowed upon her..." Demelza responded.

"Demelza, I...as I told you before, she was dying. I was overwhelmed. What Prudie saw was my state of being overwhelmed with worry and sympathy for Elizabeth's state and condition." Ross then became annoyed with Prudie more than ever. She had not obeyed his order and more than that...why did she feel she should tell her mistress what she saw?...especially when what she sees involves Elizabeth.

"I wish I could believe that." Demelza answered, "Perhaps, it is not only sympathy but love."

Ross closed his eyes to sigh and rose from the bed. "Because I wish no harm come to her does not mean I love you less, Demelza..."

"Well, well, well...isn't that a comfort. So, you do not deny you love her.."

"I wish her no harm!!!" Ross grew angry. "I suppose you no longer wish me near you. I shall sleep elsewhere tonight."

Moments later, Ross regretted not arguing a point against Demelza's last words to him that night. What further proof did Demelza need of his love? Ross knew that he could not deny that he loved Elizabeth, but he also loved Demelza and was bound to her. Must she bring Elizabeth into conversation? He would make no apologies for his actions to save Elizabeth's life that night; however, Ross knew it would be best for his marriage if he distanced himself from Elizabeth in the future, though he felt the obligation of taking care of her upon Francis's death. He wanted Demelza to know her worth and develop more trust in him. So many thoughts ran through his mind. His ponderings and contemplations were directly repugnant to his earlier argument with his wife. Perhaps his words to Elizabeth one time during the early days of his feelings of betrayal by Elizabeth were true. He and Elizabeth could never be friends...especially not with Francis gone. His absence would only fan the flames of Ross's passion for Elizabeth once more.


	10. Chapter 10

It was market day and Elizabeth went in to town for some very modest and humble shopping. She walked from vendor to vendor. Suddenly she heard the townsfolk speaking of a catastrophe occurring at Ross's mine. There was a collapse. She dropped her basket. She was shocked. Panic-stricken, she looked out into the street just as Lady Caroline Penvenen's carriage was passing. She ran as gracefully as possible towards it. Something possessed her, and she was determined.

"Lady Caroline," she called in a loud tone.

Caroline ordered the driver to stop.

"Please, I beg you. I ask a great favour. Would you in your mercy drive me to the Poldark mine? There's been an emergency, and you see, I must get there. I must go to him."

"Him?" Caroline asked quisitively, "Would him be Captain Poldark?"

Elizabeth lowered her head with a furrowed brow and utter worry in her sparkling eyes.

"I know it is not becoming of me. You see, I must know this instant that he is safe...for friends sake."

"Oh, yes, of course...for friends sake." Caroline reiterated the last words a bit sarcasticly but too subtly for Elizabeth to take heed.

"Dr. Dwight Enys surely must be there already." Elizabeth continued.

It seemed no more needed to be said.

"Take care and step in, ma'am." Caroline was curious in any case to know the status of the people and the doctor herself. She had a socially curious nature and wished to be present and be of assistance and benefit when dramatic events happened-a benefactress seemed to be her calling in life. She often found herself finding some sympathy for both sides in a clash of people and circumstances.

When they arrived, Elizabeth hurriedly searched amongst the bodies of miners brought up. She looked for a flash of wild dark hair but saw nothing yet of him. As she walked, her face grew more emotive of her fear. Then, she saw two miners just out of the shaft carrying a badly bruised and bloodied man to lay him down. Ross.

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed. Her skirts billowed as she knelt over him. She was close to hysterics and nearly hyperventillating with panic.

"Ross! No! Oh, please, Ross! Please, wake." Her hand gently cupped his face, and she caressed it, involuntarily running her hand down his face to his chest. "Please," her voice changed to a whisper.

"You're not Mistress Demelza Poldark." A miner spoke gruffly.

Elizabeth looked at them unconcerned with that fact as she stayed where she was.

"No. No, I am not." She said in a more calm acknowledging tone.

Ross was very slowly regaining consciousness. He opened his eyes to Elizabeth's face but remained silent.

She gasped in relief.

"Well, please, Madam. Clear off." The miners continued their commands.

Elizabeth did not acquiese.

"Madam, please. Make way for the doctor."

She then obeyed.

Caroline had watched this scene transpire.


	11. Chapter 11

Elizabeth standing aside at this scene suddenly recalled the feel of Ross's heartbeat against her back as he held her to save her from the cold that night of her rescue-the feeling of his life against hers kept her calm and soothed her as she escaped death. She was soothed now once more in the knowledge that Ross's heart continued to beat now; he was breathing and awake.

Caroline's expression exuded intrigue, but she chided herself for her sudden empathy for Elizabeth. She had always championed Ross & Demelza's happy marriage, so this felt wrong; nonetheless, she was an accessory to this connection/meeting of former loves once more.

Elizabeth silently began to steal away from the scene. She knew she could not stay with Demelza's impending arrival at the scene very soon. She began to walk home to Trenwith unaccompanied.

Back at Nampara that night, Demelza fretted over Ross's injuries as Dwight explained the prescriptions to care for him. Ross was melancholy and distraught over lives lost at his mine. He felt responsible. Demelza could sense the burden that weighed on him.

She had her own burdens to bear concerning their marriage. She overheard miners' wives gossip at the scene talking of the Mistress of Trenwith hovering over Captain Poldark's body and what a scandalous scene it was, but now was certainly not the time to speak to Ross of it.

Demelza confided in Dwight concerning the matter.

"How was she there before I? I am his wife!" Demelza grimaced with both guilt and frustration.

Dwight's expression showed that he acknowledged her emotions.

"I don't know, Ma'am."

"I love my husband! What am I to do?" Demelza paused.

"Do not fear. I do not doubt he loves you." Dwight answered giving her a reassuring look.


	12. Chapter 12

More months passed, and Ross's injuries were healed. He had drifted in and out of consciousness the day of the mine collapse months before and for all the days that followed could not make out whether Elizabeth's presence that day was real or imagined. He had spoken to no one of what his mind kept recollecting-the visions of her face at that scene. If it wasn't imagined, what could she mean by showing up there? Damn her. She was far too late to shower him with love and devotion.

Ross's feelings for Elizabeth finally buried within his darkened soul were now once again excavated. He was of a mind to go to Trenwith to unleash his anger in words at her. "You are too late! How can you expect anything to come of this now?!" Perhaps, it would be necessary for him to further state that his love for Demelza was in fact true and constant. He knew Elizabeth must still believe he married Demelza to escape an emptiness, for distraction, and out of spite; she had to think that his marriage was nothing more even now. But, for what could've been so years before was no longer. Whatever his intentions for marrying Demelza were in the beginning, it was now truly love.

"Ross," Demelza held out an invitation. "Ray Penvenen has invited us to a ball. Shall we send our..."

"We shall go. I welcome the distraction." He interrupted her words whilst swallowing a long swig of Rum.

They readied themselves in their assigned room. Ross and Demelza were to stay the night at the Penvenen house. Many who attended would. Ross left Demelza to finish dressing.

"Are you not going to escort me down the stairs?" She asked.

"I have a powerful thirst and need a drink presently. I'll meet you."

When Ross walked down, some way across the room for dancing, Ross caught sight of Elizabeth. She was standing next to Verity and Captain Blamey. He wanted to say hello to Verity but not whilst Elizabeth was there. He tried to remain unnoticed in the room to wait until she left their side.

But, Elizabeth turned her head and gazed at him in a captured glance as if shocked to see him. Ross bowed his head slightly and then looked up slightly with only his eyes, almost uncharacteristically bashfully as he was now seen. His head remained lowered.

Elizabeth then approached.

"Ross, you are recovered. Oh, I'm so glad." She said phrasing her words almost musically with her gentle tone. Something in his presence captivated her. What had happened to her usual, reserved composure? It seemed to melt away since the day he rescued her.

"So it would seem." He answered uncomfortably.

She paused not knowing what more to say. She tried to collect her manner to display a calmer, quieter disposition.

"I thank God for that. I pray God for your continued good health and fortune." She curtsied very slightly. "If you will excuse me." Elizabeth exited to another room. She found she could scarce breathe whilst she was in Ross's presence. Her heart beat ferociously. Her longing for Ross had not been buried away in her heart after all.

The next she saw of Ross that night, Demelza was on his arm. Demelza never saw that Elizabeth was in attendance. She hid amongst a crowded corner.

Elizabeth declined to dance with anyone.

"You hide yourself away here, where no one may admire your beauty. Are you not sociable tonight? I am perplexed. Such beauty should not be concealed from view." George Warleggan flirted.

George Warleggan asked Elizabeth to dance many times and each time Elizabeth refused him. He looked at Ross with a glare of envy. George secretly knew Elizabeth's passion for Ross Poldark had not died. People still talked of her encounter with an injured Ross at the mine. Ross seemed to be the only one who ironically was not confronted with the gossip himself. Elizabeth was unaware if Ross had heard or had been told but was more nervous for pondering if he had. She felt he was too delirious in the moment to be aware at the time of the incident.

George was persistent. Elizabeth found it quite draining.

"Forgive me, George. I believe I must retire. I'm really quite tired and feeling a little weak."

"You must allow me to escort you to your room, then."

"No. Please, George. That is, you are very kind, but I shall prefer to walk in solitude." Elizabeth replied.

"Are you quite sure?" George nagged.

"Very." Elizabeth was short with him.

"Then I shall respect your wishes."

"Thank you."

...

Ross danced with Demelza but was distracted or dazed. He didn't smile at her as he usually did when they danced or when he looked into her eyes. He drank glass after glass of liquor and soon became unsteady on his feet. Demelza was visibly annoyed.

"Ross, enough now." She took away a glass.

"That is for me to decide." He grabbed it back.

"Don't be foolish!" Demelza chided.

"Sometimes, a man must drown his worries." He answered.

"You're pigheaded!" Demelza snarled.

"So be it." He retorted with a half tilt half nod of his head.

"Well, I'm off to bed. And if you knew what was good for you, you'd follow, but what a reckless husband, have I! You'll be sick in the morning. Don't lie wailing to me!"

...

A few hours later, Ross walked the halls of the Penvenen home disoriented in search of his and Demelza's room. He couldn't quite count the doors correctly nor remember the path.

He stopped in front of the door he guessed was his and Demelza's. He turned the handle and it was locked. She's angry with me, he thought. Drunk and unaware of his own strength, he jiggled the handle until the latch broke and entered.

He stripped off his coat and waistcoat and continued to undress as he approached the bed. It was very dark, and he was clumsy.

He got into the bed beneath the bedclothes.

"My love? My love...I'm sorry. I'm sorry." His last words were spoken in a kind yet childish tone because of his intoxicated state. He tried but slightly failed at sounding genuine in begging for forgiveness, for he was so inebriated. He brought a hand to her shoulder. She did not move or respond to that touch. Then he nuzzled his face lovingly against her back. He wanted to wake her to express his true apology. Her gown had by accident and due to the weight and pull of her sleeping position become untied. Ross kissed the exposed skin of her back. This woke her. Then, there was a highpitched gasp.

"Who...Leave me be! How dare you..." Elizabeth reached for a candle to see who was this intruder. "Ross!?" With her free hand, she held her gown to the front of her body, so it would not slip. She thought it was part of a dream but panicked when waking to realise someone was in the bed with her.

"Elizabeth!" Ross jumped back out of the bed. "What in God's name? Where's Demelza? This is...our bed for the night-mine and Demelza's."

"I fear...you are mistaken. No indeed. I was given this room." Elizabeth argued in a gentler tone though no less shocked.

Ross slapped both hands against his face and buried his face in his palms as he spoke.

"I thought you were my wife. Demelza. I thought you were Demelza. I did not come here for this...I mean...you..."

She could tell he was not of a sober state of being.

"I believe...you must have gotten...lost... on your way. Has...everyone gone to bed? Do you think someone could solve your predicament as to the true location?"

"I don't need help. I shall find it." Ross almost whined but gentlemanly bowed to Elizabeth as he fetched his clothing from the floor-all but the breeches he still wore had been strewn across the floor upon his entry.

"Can I count on your discretion?" Ross pleaded.

"Of course, Ross." Elizabeth blushed.

"I hope you are not vexed. I can only apologise. Please, I beg you forgive me. My stupidity this night has been once more remarkably magnificent! I've been foolish to drink so. I won't blame you if you despise me."

"You ask my forgiveness and you have it, Ross." Elizabeth said resolutely.

"I greatly appreciate that." Ross rushed to exit and shut the door.

"I could never despise you." Elizabeth said quietly when she was once again alone.


	13. Chapter 13

Ross finally crept into his and Demelza's true bed for the night somehow managing not to wake her. His mind was spinning. That accidental intimate moment with Elizabeth tormented him, though he was not yet sober. It was dark. He otherwise would have been able to distinguish between his wife's flame red tresses and Elizabeth's dark brown locks. Elizabeth's hair when set free usually was as wavy as his wife's, on the otherhand. Then Ross had an anxiety-ridden dream that Demelza had indeed walked in to their Nampara home whilst he and Elizabeth lay together wrapped in blankets before the fireplace as he held Elizabeth to keep her alive.

He could not let Demelza believe he betrayed her. He would always love and care for Elizabeth, but he began a new life of love with Demelza. They were happy now. Elizabeth chose Francis. He had no choice but to move on.

His brain seemed to whirl...if...Elizabeth was there the day of the mine collapse, she touched him with a tenderness he had not felt from her, since long ago in the past in the days of their courtship. Why should she touch him that way? No good could come of it now. He must speak to Elizabeth-to tell her...It would weigh on his mind until he had the conversation with Elizabeth herself-face to face. He was not sure exactly how to assure her of his love for Demelza.

The following day he had the notion to do just as he meant. Keeping secrets from his wife would not keep him in her good graces, but Demelza could not know he was going to Trenwith.

The butler answered the grand door.

"I'm here to see Mistress Poldark." Ross announced.

He was led to the drawing room.

Elizabeth appeared.

"Ross." There was a hint of surprise in her tone.

He glanced at her.

"Have you come to visit Aunt Agatha?"

"It is you I came to see." Ross responded.

"Me?" Elizabeth questioned. Her heart raced a bit though her response was of a gentle and quiet tone.

"Why me?"

His brooding gaze sent chills down her spine.

They then walked in to the sitting room.

"Shall we sit?" Elizabeth politely suggested.

Ross would not.

"Perhaps I should remain standing..." he replied.

"Elizabeth," he continued, "there has been something that has plagued me for many weeks now...So I shall discuss it now...Can you or can you not tell me if you were at the mine the day of its collapse? You see I have a vision that you were there...hovering over my body...and I just...I wanted to know why? Why were you there?"

Before she could think of what to say in answer, Elizabeth turned crimson.

"Ross, please don't ask me that..."

"So, it was you and not simply a dream..." he retorted.

Elizabeth stood from her seat and began to slightly pace.

"I...I..." Elizabeth stammered becoming tense and emotional.

"I could not bear it, if I...if I'd have lost you once more. Forgive me, if you were to die there in that way...Do you know what it's like to owe your life to someone? There is the once I owe my life to you, and...I cannot forsake you." There was a pause in the discussion when they both breathed more nervously though silently.

Elizabeth though not gaining any greater composure for the brief respite continued,"That time, when you saved me on the beach at the cove...That evening at Nampara...I remember it now, and I can't shake it. You are the only person who has ever truly made me feel safe. There was a comfort and a security in your arms then that I had never known. Perhaps, it is not ladylike for me to confess it, but you must know. Perhaps, it's madness to say so now...I don't know. I felt so safe and comfortable in your arms...I wanted to...I needed to know that you were safe from the peril...You see, you own a piece of me. You always have.

You saved me! There will never be a time when I feel I have thanked you enough for rescuing me...for keeping me safe...holding me...keeping watch over me...So lovingly...your tenderness towards me..."

A fury was building within Ross. He shook his head as if to deny her confession.

"A pretty speech! What do you expect to come of it? Tell me!" He ordered her.

"Nothing. I know nothing can ever come of it. I just felt you should know."

"Remember, you have condemned yourself to this life, Elizabeth, not I!"

Ross was filled with passion. The ache from losing Elizabeth to Francis rose from its burial place.

"Ross..." Elizabeth called to him as he had turned his back to walk away. " I'm sorry... I don't know what's come over me. I suppose I confessed, because I'm tired of playing the lady...holding back my emotions. It was wrong of me to unleash them like this all at once. I sincerely do not wish to cause you any distress. If I can do anything to..."

He took her hand suddenly and kissed it letting his mouth linger upon the soft skin. His eyes were full of emotion. Then he stepped back and parted from her.

"If you wish to benefit me in any way now, you must keep your distance." With that, Ross exited Trenwith.


	14. Chapter 14

"Ross." Elizabeth called his name again. He turned back suddenly and stepped back through the door frame. They were face to face once more, giving each other anxious looks-eyes sparkling with emotion.

He bent his head slightly down as if waiting for her to say something more...the scarred side of his face turned subtly towards her.

Elizabeth gently brought her lips to the scar as if caressing it very subtly with her mouth. She then placed the most tender of kisses upon it and nuzzled her face against it very delicately and in the softest and most tender way possible. Ross had closed his eyes the moment her lips touched his face frozen in that moment as if a spell was cast upon him.

When reality returned to him, he spoke in a muffled, almost raspy deep yet quiet tone trying to find his breath after the lump that rose in his throat.

"What do you seek now, Elizabeth?"

"Forgiveness." Her eyes begged. She spoke slowly with a melancholic melody in her voice, "Promise me your forgiveness. Swear to me. Swear that you forgive me...for everything."

His eyes seemed to embrace her pleading expression with a return of fondness for her.

She paused, "And to tell you...". Her voice cracked as tears began to well and one began to stream down her face. "Tell you..." It was as if she couldn't say it. She composed herself and tried to speak more calmly, "Goodbye, Ross."

He took her face in his hands gently as if to console her. He placed a loving kiss upon her lips. A wave of nostalgia came over him as he looked at his first love, but there was no point now wishing what might have been. He took her hands in his, bowed to her, and left.

She watched him mount his horse, watched as it trotted down the path, and make the exit out of Trenwith's gates.

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly to be continued as Series 4 is broadcasted...or sooner if inspired.


End file.
